My baby girl
by Latalia
Summary: Wufei's family type song fic, him and his daughter basicly learn to be dad and kid and not sparring partners. This is all for Fel-chan whom I adore.


song5 Daddy's little baby 

Wufei's fore head makes a slight smudge as he presses it and his palms against the window of the nursery, tapping his index fingers gently against the thick glass as he gazes at a particular pink blanket covered form. > 

Must learn this world is shady   
The color of your skin don't make you less of a lady   
Degrade yourself never   
Cause I'm teaching you better 

Wufei sits crossed legged in his crisp starch white living room, meditating on the white carpet as his six year old practices her tai chi forms before him.   
She lifts her leg into a newly learned position, but her ankle fails and she flops to the carpet on her small but with a dull thud. Her pitch black eyes narrowed she pounds her fists down at her sides frustrated. Wufei chuckles from his spot and rises to assist her, moving her limbs gently to the desired positions. > 

Life aint all about cheddar, diamonds, and leather   
Understand you a half black sister, in this white mans world   
Don't let it get ya, down girl   
It's essential that you grow amongst your group 

All of the ex Gundam pilot's families are situated around a picnic table, conversing and giggling back and forth happily. The Chang clan has chosen the end seats, dark skinned and slightly out of place they look around at the other Aryan mixes with mock and forced calmness. A hand clutches Mulan's shoulder and she spins her head around to see Kris' joyously smiling face, offering her a seat closer to the children's small bunch.   
Mulan gives a genuine smile and accepts with a curtly polite nod. Joining the group as differences melt away in the teens and their adult counter parts. > 

So you don't grow too fast and be doing Lord knows who   
Cause daddy loves you, don't let nobody tell you different   
What I do for a living is a talent I'm giving 

Wufei raises his head from their short meal prayer at his families table, looking up from the head seat at the two ladies sitting across from each other. He smiles at his loving wife and daughter and the trio begins eating their supper simontainiously and overly polite in their partaking. > 

And I'm a raise you too black, too strong, beautiful like yo' mama   
Tell the truth, let you know what women go through   
Lies and deceit, the nigga you love he gonna cheat 

Wufei winces as his car jerks forward, Mulan gasps and hits the accelerator instead of the just previously used emergency break. Wufei's eyes widen and he turns in his seat to make a desperate grab for his seat belt, buckling it shakily as his daughter starts forward again at lighting speed from the stop light. Realizing that teaching a teenager with a newly acquired learner's permit is a greater threat than even OZ ever possessed. > 

So be careful in the heat, baby girl, with cold feet   
Keep your head steady, baby, this world ain't ready   
Make me proud your daddy's little baby 

Mulan smacks away a hand thrusted out to her with a joint offered sweetly hand on a crowded street as her and her father weave their way through the milling groups of people, Wufei notices the action and grins proudly. > 

Yo, JA's imagery is somewhat like God and his chemistry   
Blas-phe-my, I'll take my baby girl proudly   
Put her over my knee and let her know this world is yours   
Men and dogs take it from daddy and hold off 

Mulan runs to the door at the faint sound of knocking, ripping open the Chang families front door to reveal a smiling courter for Wufei's prized daughter.   
Wufei peeks around the kitchen corner at the newcomer, glaring at the light skinned teenager who smiles invitingly at his daughter. She leans up to give the boy a light kiss on the cheek, and then calls out her goodbye's to her parents throughout the house as the couple exists.   
Wufei scowls as Felicia smacks the backside of his head playfully for his spying ways, comforting his first date fears and forcing him back to kitchen work. > 

Head high lady, love is about lies and deception   
Will always be seen through the eyes and my demise don't cry, just   
Hold on, stay head strong and live to learn that life goes on 

Wufei testily reaches out with an unsure hand as Mulan throws her top half on his knees bodily, his rocking chair jerks forward as she weeps on his bent pant legs. The hand makes brief contact with her expertly slicked back hair, and then turns to stroking it lovingly like one might a pet. She weeps out her sorrows of her and the boy's break up, while he gathers her sprawling form up in his lap and rocks with her. Felicia stands before the scene with tears in her eyes, but smiling as Wufei is forced to show their daughter a full display of parenting affection as he nearly never brought himself to. > 

The day you was born God answered my cry for help   
I look at you a female replica of myself   
I was conceived 229 you 922 

Wufei's old battle skills don't fail him as he ducks the oncoming barrage of flying birthday cake, daring to look out from the arms covering his face as his daughter and the Yuy boy squared off with globs of cake in hand. The other teens had also joined the cake war, and Wufei was delt with the fact that his flawless daughter had started the scene. > 

God was the science in this sign you threw   
I want to know just so I can spread the jewel through my youth   
So she dont have to come up like I did running loose   
Keep your head steady, baby, this world aint ready   
Make me proud your daddy's little baby 

Mulan is jogging around the block of the cul de sac in a blazing rain storm, her face set in determination as she forces herself to complete her self imposed laps.   
She rounds the curve ahead of her house and is startled to find a new body racing from her prim home to her side, keeping pace and matching her every step.   
She glances out of the corner of her dark eyes, blinking as the rain drops settle on her long black eyelashes. Wufei runs steadfast, his gaze never wavering from the pavement ahead of the jogging pair. Mulan smiles and then too turns back to her laps. > 

When I look in your eyes I see stars   
It's me and you against the world baby to the stales   
And anything you want, you can get, daddy's getting it done 

Mulan and her mother skip ahead of Wufei at their local mall, laden with bags of clothing and other purchased accessories as they make their way to the parking lot captive car. Mulan stops dead in her steps and stares dreamily at a window store, transfixed on the items in the casing.   
Only when Wufei saunters up to his daughter dose he find the object of her desires. A beautiful evening gown, sequenced covered and overly elegant on the perfect mannequin body.   
He rolls his eyes and brushes past his youth. > 

You the reason why I keep the hundreds under the ones   
And go through rain, sleet, and snow and kiss the sun   
Though my travels through the storms has just begun 

For the first time in her eighteeen years Mulan squels girlishly with delight as she huggs the same tapered dress to her body and spins sbout with it. Wufei stands before her, the ripped open clothing box still in his two handed grasp as his daughter flaunts about his purchase for her prom. Felicia creeps around behind Wufei and wraps her arms around his slim waist, hugging him close and pressing her cheek in between his shoulders and smiling. > 

I swear to God when my sister died, I was only 5   
Didn't even cry, couldn't know the value of a life   
Now I realize why Felicia so rare to me   
She came at the time when nobody cared for me 

This worlds tough, I'm a guide you through it carefully   
Learn the game and remember nothing in life's free   
My little lady, cant quite understand me now   
But baby, in time I'll break it down 

Wufei pads into Mulan's darkened room late at night, sitting on her bed and shaking her awake. She turns to him groggily and moans in question, but silences immediately when he starts talking in a deep meditated voice.   
'In the year 193 there was a call to be heard for the need of capable pilots to bring down a dictatorship-like organization...'   
Mulan listens in stunned awe and amazement as throughout the night Wufei mechanically spills everything about his past in gory details and his connection with the families that she's known since her beginning. > 

Keep your head steady, baby, this world aint ready   
Make me proud your daddy's little baby 

A crystal tear trickles down Wufei's face as he finishes his endless tale of woe and mistakes, wincing as he awaits his daughter's reaction.   
The tears flow in a wave as Mulan wraps her arms tenderly around her aging father's slim form and holds him close to her lean body, rocking him back and forth comfortingly. > 

* 

Author's rants~ Oh god noooo! Why must I write fics that wonderfully depress me so?! Because I'm a soft hearted sap, that's why! Urgh, only a few more left though.   
*imitates Rob Stewart off of the Waterboy movie* You cin do it! You cin do it ALL nii~iight long!   
^__^   
This was a friggin long song too! Almost ran out of scene ideas for muh Space Heart's sake!   



End file.
